Todo por mis despistes
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Doremi y las chicas están en el instituto, tienen unos 16 años aproximadamente. Akatsuki es un chico normal igual que Hana, ellos están en su misma clase. ¿Este hecho complicará la vida de Doremi, le hará ver que no es la chica mas desafortunada del mundo, encontrará algo muy importante, lo acabará perdiendo? Pasen y léanlo ustedes mismos.
1. Capítulo 1: Primer despiste

Este es mi primer fic por favor sean piadosos. No me considero una gran escritora pero me encanta escribir, espero que esta historia les sirva para entretenerlos.

Para aclarar varias cosas Doremi y las chicas están en el instituto, tienen unos 16 años aproximadamente. Los FLATS son chicos normales igual que Hana.

Capítulo 1: Primer despiste

Mis sueños cuando solo era una niña eran comer bistec todos los días, que un guapísimo chico se me declarara y que comamos filetes como en los cuentos de hadas. Con el paso del tiempo eso cambió, aunque no del todo. ¿Acaso no es normal el querer tener un novio guapo y amar la carne con locura, específicamente un jugoso y rico trozo de bistec?

Pero el ignorar algunas cosas hacen que no me percate que ya encontré a esa persona con la que me encuentro bien, con la que puedo estar tranquila, alguien que me da su apoyo incondicional, un tierno abrazo o un hombro para llorar en caso de que lo necesite. Y al ignorar todos estos hechos hace que acabe perdiéndolo en brazos de otra persona. Había cosas que creía comprender pero que ignoraba totalmente. Tal vez si en ese momento hubiera entendido las cosas ahora todo sería diferente y sería yo la dueña de sus abrazos y besos. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, mi novio me había engañado, no tenía ganas de saber del amor por un tiempo, y ya me costaba darme cuenta de las cosas en mis cinco sentidos en ese estado era prácticamente imposible.

Todavía recuerdo como aquel primer despiste que ocurrió como una simple conversación para mí, pero indirectas de mis amigas hacia mi persona.

– A veces el amor está más cerca de lo que uno cree. –dijo Hazuki mientras me miraba a los ojos.

– Tú tuviste suerte con Masaru, pero yo soy otro caso. –pronunció un poco amarga-

– El amor siempre está donde uno menos se lo espera. –aclaró Aiko.

– Lo he buscado en todas partes. O es bueno ocultándose o simplemente no hay alguien para mí. –dije tristemente.

– Tal vez lo encuentres en la persona más inesperada. –habló Momoko

– ¿Alguien inesperado, como un desconocido o algo así? –pregunté irónicamente.

– Tienes que mirar mejor a tu alrededor. –finalizó Ompu mientras me miraba.

– No chicas, ya no, estoy harta, no hay alguien para mí. –dije yo tristemente, estaba cansada de no poder encontrar a alguien para mí.

– No Doremi, no pienses así, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás –dijo Hana tratando de animarme con un cálido abrazo.

Al día siguiente al ir al instituto todo parecía normal para las demás personas, ¿no es irónico ver como el mundo se mueve mientras uno estás paralizado? Las lágrimas de la noche anterior dejaban marcadas su presencia en mi rostro en forma de ojeras, la verdad no quería que alguien me preguntase sobre eso. Este año había tenido tres relaciones, pero ninguna acabó de la mejor manera.

El primero solo aceptó salir conmigo porque quería darle celos a su exnovia, el segundo porque aceptó una apuesta con sus amigos, el tercero, con quien más había durado, me estaba engañando con otras chicas. Soy la chica más desafortunada del mundo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Segundo despiste

Capítulo 2: Segundo despiste

Los alumnos transcurrían por los pasillos del instituto, cada uno metido en su propio mundo, ajenos a los problemas de otros. Yo solo era un más en todo ese cúmulo de gente. Las chicas al verme rápidamente se acercaron a mí, en sus caras veía lo preocupadas que estaban por mí, supongo que después de cómo me comporté ayer no las dejé muy tranquilas. Por eso les brindé mi mayor sonrisa y les dije que no se preocuparan.

– ¡DOREMI! –escuche como gritaban mientras me dirigía al salón.

En la clase había un cúmulo de chicas de otros salones, todas estaban como locas, y el culpable tenía nombre y apellido, Tetsuya Kotake. La verdad es que no lo entendía muy bien, como era posible que él tuviese tanta popularidad entre las chicas, no, no, no. Solo podía haber una razón, las chicas habían perdido su gusto, por ello se habían vuelto locas y creían que Kotake era guay. Además, él no era el único integrante del club de fútbol en nuestra aula, no entendía por qué querían estar pegadas a él. Era cierto que sus facciones de niño se habían ido y se había vuelto mucho más alto pero no había cambiado mucho más, sobre todo su carácter.

Sin darme cuenta Akatsuki apareció por detrás y me tapo los ojos.

– ¿Quién soy? –dijo en tono burlón.

– Esas manos, esa voz, ¿Aiko? –dije en modo burla.

Rápidamente me soltó e hizo un puchero, yo solo pude reír ante este hecho, realmente me animaba en estos momentos, aunque no se diese ni cuenta. En este tiempo se había formado una buena amistad entre ambos, no éramos súper cercanos pero si estábamos bastante unidos.

– Es broma, si sabía quién eras –le dije mientras no podía aguantar la risa. Entonces de atrás de mí apareció Aiko y Hana. Habían escuchado nuestra conversación, por eso ella me miraba molesta, no le gustaba que la compararan con un chico, mientras Hana no podía aguantar la risa.

– ¿Cómo que Aiko? –preguntó con una gran vena en su frente y sacando humo por sus orejas.

El día pasó sin muchos contratiempos, en parte. Ya que a nuestro profesor de historia se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de darnos un trabajo de exposición por parejas sobre Oda Nobunaga. Encima fue él quien las escogió, por ello la mitad de las chicas me miraron mal cuando dijo que haría pareja con Kotake. No era un secreto que nosotros nos conocíamos de la escuela primaria y eso parecía ponerlas en alerta máxima, además de ser la única chica con la que solía hablar con normalidad, o eso decían ellas ya que en verdad lo único que hacíamos era pelear, esa era la realidad. No sé cómo se podían imaginar cosas en donde no las había, era ridículo, ridículo pero gracioso.

Ambos caminamos durante un rato sin decir nada, íbamos a mi casa para hacer el trabajo ya que Kotake no podía quedar mañana por los entrenamientos de fútbol.

– ¿Que pasa Dojimi, se te comió la lengua el gato? Con lo que solías hablar en la primaria. –dijo con esa tonta sonrisa y tratando de molestarme.

Por más que el tiempo pasase había cosas que nunca cambiaban y una de esas era ese horrible apodo. Suspiré para no gritarle, no tenía ganas de iniciar una nueva pelea, no estaba de humor.

– Solo camina, tengo cosas que hacer. –dije yo muy cortantemente sin mirarlo. Aquello lo descolocó un poco y caminó en silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

Pronto llegamos a mi casa, y subimos a mi habitación, comenzamos con nuestro proyecto y rápidamente lo dividimos para que fuera más sencillo y no tuviéramos que quedar continuamente para terminarlo. Él estaba bastante ocupado con los entrenamientos para el campeonato de fútbol y como era delantero no se podía saltar ni una práctica. Estuvimos una hora callados mientras buscábamos información hasta que Kotake habló.

– Prefiero que me grites a que estés callada. –dijo con una cara molesta. – Las chicas están preocupadas por ti, no deberías llorar por un idiota, solo olvídalo –dijo con voz casi inaudible.

¿Eh, como es que él sabía que había roto con mi novio? No, tal vez oí mal. Sí, eso debía ser, un despiste, uno más. No era posible que él lo supiese, estábamos hablando de Kotake. ¡Kotake! el único chico que aún no había madurado.

– ¿Eh, has dicho algo? –pregunté tratando de disimular la extraña situación.

– No nada, solo que Dojimi es una tonta. –dijo burlándose de mí.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tercer despiste

Os traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 3: Tercer despiste

Después de evadir aquella pregunta nos volvimos a poner con el trabajo, pero fue algo imposible, como siempre acabamos a gritos y casi tirándonos de los pelos. Una vez volvió a su casa me di un baño relajante. Gracias a ese estúpido me reí un buen rato y me despisté totalmente sobre el tema de mi exnovio, pudiendo tener una dulce noche de sueño.

El día se presentaba tranquilo, un precioso y fresco día. Como cada día a la hora del patio me dirigí al aula 105 para practicar con la profesora Lala al piano.

La pianista del coro de la escuela se había lesionado la mano y no había nadie que pudiera substituirla, entonces Hana, que pertenece al coro, tuvo la magnífica idea de involucrarme en todo eso. Le dijo a la profesora que sabía tocar el piano, por ello me vi obligada a ayudarla para el recital del instituto. Aunque si era totalmente sincera la idea en su totalidad no me disgustaba del todo ya que en verdad me gustaba bastante tocar el piano.

La canción que me tenía que practicar era Nocturne op 9 no 2 de Chopin, aprenderla no me costó mucho ya que era bastante lenta y fácil.

Vaya Doremi sí que tienes talento para el piano. –dijo la señorita Lala mientras me sonreía con su enorme sonrisa.

Mi madre fue pianista y me enseñó un poco. –contesté mientras mis manos seguían tocando la melodía

Seguro que es una maravillosa pianista. –comento la maestra.

Solo pude asentir ligeramente sonrojada por su elogio. Después de las prácticas me topé con Akatsuki en el pasillo.

Hola ¿estás en el coro? –preguntó el un poco extrañado al verme salir del aula de música.

No, solo estoy sustituyendo a la pianista porque no puede tocar. –respondí yo con una sonrisa.

Entiendo, eso es muy noble de parte. –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Gracias, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto. –comenté un poco nerviosa y levemente sonrojada.

Yo creo que sí, no hay muchas personas que lo harían. –concluyó él.

A última hora de la mañana ya estaba totalmente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. A última hora habíamos tenido un horrible examen de matemáticas, esta vez mi nota sí que iba a ser redonda, no me salió bien ni un ejercicio.

¿Qué tal te fue el examen Doremi? –preguntó Hazuki.

Como siempre. –dije con una risa lúgubre y un enorme suspiro.

Pero los exámenes del profesor Alexandre no son muy difíciles, seguro todo saldrá bien girl, no te preocupes. –dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

No todas somos buenas en los números. –se quejó Aiko con la misma cara que yo, seguro que también le había ido mal el examen.

Todas no íbamos a la misma clase, a mí me tocaba con Aiko y Hana en la clase B, y Hazuki, Ompu y Momoko iban a la clase A, pero igual siempre nos reuníamos a la hora del patio, y a veces nos íbamos todas juntas a casa.

Nuestra clase hizo un día antes el examen. –inquirió Ompu.

Pero el nuestro seguro que era más difícil. –me quejé yo.

Pues a mí me fue bien. –dijo Hana.

Eso está muy bien Hana, ¿estudiaste mucho? –preguntó Ompu.

Si, aunque Kota, me ayudó. –dijo con un tono risueño y una enorme sonrisa con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

¿Kota, Koto Amano? –preguntó Hazuki tremendamente sorprendida.

¿El defensor de la justicia? –dijo Momoko poniendo pose de superhéroe y riendo.

Si, también va al coro conmigo, por eso nos hicimos buenos amigos. –dijo Hana.

Al llegar a casa mi mamá estaba preparando un rico bistec, eso me dio todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para el resto del día.


	4. Capítulo 4: Cuarto despiste

¡Hola! os traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. J

Capítulo 4: Cuarto despiste

Los rayos del sol dieron de golpe en mi cara, provocando que despertara. Miré el reloj, quince minutos para las ocho, se me había hecho tarde. Me cambié, lave mi cara, cepillé mis dientes y peiné mi cabello con mi habitual peinado.

Salí hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de lecho y una rodaja de pan. Luego corrí a toda prisa hasta el instituto, por suerte no me quedaba muy lejos. Cuando llegué al salón todos me estaba esperando, nuestra tutora me miraba resignada, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que iba a llegar tarde.

Teníamos excursión, las dos clases íbamos a ir al teatro a ver una obra, en si la idea no me emocionaba mucho, pero prefería mil veces eso que estar en una aburrida clase del profesor Alexandre, realmente odio las matemáticas.

– Vaya Dojimi te volviste a quedar dormida, nunca cambias. –habló Kotake con ese particular tono que tanto me molestaba.

– Pues tú tampoco has cambiado tanto. Tonto. –dije con el mismo tono que él había empleado y riéndome a carcajadas.

– Que infantil eres para no darte cuenta. –dijo burlándose de mí.

– El infantil eres tú, yo no trató de molestarte cada vez que te veo, ¿te gusto o qué? –dije tratando de molestarlo.

Cuando me iba a contestar unas chicas lo tomaron del brazo y le dijeron que no perdiese el tiempo con personas infantiles como yo; ¡él sí que era un crio, no yo! Cuando ellas se estaban yendo les saque la lengua mientras estiraba de mi ojo izquierdo, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia las chicas, con los mofletes inflados del enojo.

– Realmente no podéis estar separados ni un momento. –molestó Aiko mientras me picaba con su codo y tenía una mirada pícara.

Le miré mal, no podía creer que ella también comenzara con esa tontería de "los que se pelean se desean", ya solo lo dije para poder burlarme un rato de él. Aunque eso también se podía emplear en ella y León.

– ¿No lo dirás por ti y León? –dije asiendo los mismo gestos que ella hizo conmigo.

– Hola chicas. ¿Cuáles son sus asientos, os ha tocado juntas? –preguntó Akatsuki.

– No, todas tenemos diferentes asientos. –dijo Ompu.

– A nosotros también nos han separado, supongo que los profesores no querían que hablásemos durante la función. A mí me ha tocado la fila 6 butaca 11. –aclaró Akatsuki.

– Yo tengo la butaca 12. –dije un tanto nerviosa.

– Pues me alegro. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras me miraba.

Pronto comenzamos a pasar al teatro, yo me senté al lado de Akatsuki, Aiko con León, Hatsuki con Fujio, Hana con Kotake, que hablaban muy animadamente, Momoko con Okajima y Ompu con Tooru. La función paso rápidamente, fue bastante entretenida, no esperaba que diese ese giro tan inesperado al final y ella decidiese no quedarse con ninguno de los dos chicos ocasionan su muerte.

Cuando salimos del teatro los profesores nos dejaron tiempo libre para pasear, pero no muy lejos. Fui con las chicas por los alrededores, pero me despisté un momento y me acabé separando de ellas.

– ¿Doremi? –dijo un voz que pensé en no volver a escuchar.

Era mi exnovio, estaba solo, parecía que su instituto también había venido a ver la obra. No tenía muchas ganas de verlo, salí corriendo pero él me atrapó rápidamente. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir.

– ¡NO, SUELTAME, SUELTAME! –dije un voz rota.

Entonces una mano me apartó del frio contacto de mi exnovio y me abrazó entre sus brazos.

– ¡AKATSUKI! –grité tremendamente sorprendida.

– ¡No toques a mi chica! –dijo con una fiera mirada. Mi ex soltó mi mano y se fue por el mismo camino por el cual había aparecido.

– Gracias. –dije con una voz rota.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada. –contestó mientras me abrazaba dulcemente.

Caminamos hasta encontramos con las chicas, que parecían un tanto preocupada, Kotake también estaba con ellas cosa que me sorprendió ya que lo vi irse por un camino distinto al nuestro. Pero decidí no preguntar sobre eso, la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para nada.


	5. Capítulo 5: Quinto Despiste

Capítulo 5: Quinto despiste

Al llegar a casa me tiré en la cama, estaba agotada, no quería pensar en ese horrible encuentro. Estaba segura que mañana sería otro día, aunque había sido agotador me sentí realmente feliz cuando Akatsuki me tomó entre sus brazos y me ayudó sin ni siquiera saber lo que ocurría.

Las primeras horas pasaron normales, la campana sonó. Significaba que habían acabado las clases y tocaba el descanso. Me dirigí hacia el aula de música y practiqué otra vez la canción, el gran día se estaba acercando y me sentía un poco nerviosa por ello.

– Gracias por tu duro trabajo Doremi, seguro que en el recital lo harás muy bien. –dijo la señorita Lala.

– Eso espero. –dije con una sonrisa y nerviosismo en mi interior.

Al salir del aula vi a Kotake caminar por el pasillo.

– ¿Vienes de entrenar con la maestra Lala? –pregunto sin muchos ánimos y evitando mi mirada.

– Si, acabo de terminar, estas son las últimas prácticas, pronto se celebrará el recital. –respondí extraña por su comportamiento.

– Buena suerte. –dijo para después irse por el solitario pasillo y desparecer.

Después de eso no lo vi aparecer por el aula, ¿se había ido a casa porque no se encontraba bien?, la verdad es que no tenía muy buena cara; que despistada fui por no preguntárselo. Por ello decidí hablar con Masaru y Hasebe, ellos eran sus amigos más cercanos así que me podían dar respuestas.

– ¿Sabéis si algo le pasa a Kotake? –pregunté disimuladamente.

– No, lo siento. ¡Vaya que tarde es! Nosotros nos hemos de ir, ¿no Masaru? –dijo Hasebe tremendamente nervioso.

– Sí, tienes razón. Hasta mañana Doremi. –dijo tranquilamente mientras era empujado por Hasebe hacia la salida.

– Adiós. –articulé casi inaudiblemente. Algo pasaba con Kotake y ellos no me lo querían decir.

– Do-re-mi. –canturreó Akatsuki. – ¿Ya te vas a casa? –preguntó inesperadamente.

– Si, las chicas me están esperando fuera. –respondí.

– Entiendo. –dijo un poco desanimado.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunté preocupada por él.

– No, no es nada, otro día será. –dijo despidiéndose de mí.

Tenía que apurarme, las chicas estaban fuera, no las podía hacer esperar más.

– ¿Se puede saber porque te demoraste tanto? –preguntó Aiko.

– Llevabas tanto tiempo que creíamos que te habían secuestrado. –rio Momoko.

– Solo estaba preguntando por unas cosas. ¿Dónde está Hazuki? –pregunté extrañada al no verla por ningún lado.

– Se fue con Masaru. –aclaró Ompu.

– En verdad se la llevaron a rastras. –dijo Hana riendo mientras recordaba la divertida escena.

– ¿A rastras? –pregunté todavía más extrañada.

– Parecía que él y Hasebe tenían mucha prisa. –comentó Ompu.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Aiko un poco preocupa.

– Si, girl parece que estas pensado en algo. –dijo Momoko.

– No, no os preocupéis, no es nada, solo me resultaba extraño el hecho de que tuvieran tantas prisas, pero tal vez Hazuki mañana nos lo pueda aclarar. –terminé diciendo.

Al llegar a casa no podía estar tranquila. Estaba segura que pasaba algo con Kotake, en la primaria pasó igual, con lo del perro, el avión y también la acampada. Solía esconder las cosas y eso aún no había cambiado. Maldije al viento y me dirigía al lavabo, necesitaba un largo baño para despejar mi mente.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sexto despiste

Capítulo 6: Sexto despiste

La clase de educación física no me gusta por un motivo, los deportes y yo no somos compatibles en absoluto, soy muy patosa y siempre acabo con una nueva herida en mi colección. Por suerte nuestra habitual profesora no se encontraba por eso nos tocó con la señorita Dela, que nos dio tiempo libre, ella era muy diferente de la maestra Baba, para nuestra suerte. Si nos hubiese tocado con ella lo más probable es que hubiese muerto ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas, la noche anterior no había pegado ojo por pensar en lo que pasaba con el bobo de Kotake.

Me recosté en una de las bancas del patio para encontrar algo de tranquilidad, pero unos molestos gritos se hicieron presentes, eran el club de fans de Kotake. Gritaban como locas; sentí curiosidad y me acerqué. Los chicos estaban jugando un partido fútbol.

– Parece que el equipo de Akatsuki se lo está poniendo difícil a Kotake, ¿no lo deberías animar? –dijo Aiko mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos de León y se dirigía hacia él.

Era verdad, él me ayudó en aquella ocasión con mi exnovio y no le agradecí lo suficiente, le debería animar como agradecimiento por lo que hizo.

– ¡AKATSUKI, VAMOS, TU PUEDES! –grité con todas mis fuerzas para que me pudiera escuchar.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, en cambio los de Kotake cada vez eran más lentos, logrando driblarlo fácilmente e ir hacia la portería y meter un increíble gol. Todo su equipo fue hacia él para felicitarlo y alagarlo por el increíble dribleo que había hecho a Kotake. Después miró hacia mí y con su mano derecha hizo la señal de la victoria mientras me sonreía. Lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder su saludo con mi mano, las mejillas levemente sonrojas y una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al finalizar el partido el equipo de Kotake remontó increíblemente, 4 – 1 en favor a su equipo, logrando él solo meter los cuatro goles que le daban una victoria aplastante. Por un momento creí que no era aquel mismo niño con el que estudié en la primaria. Sus facciones cuando se encontraba en el campo cambiaban mucho, y sus movimientos eran gráciles y veloces haciendo parecer a cualquiera un pato mareado incapaz de seguirle el ritmo ni poder competir contra él. Por un momento sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba por la emoción que sentía. Al acabar la clase Akatsuki se dirigió hacia mí.

– Gracias por animarme, aunque al final perdimos el partido. –dijo un poco sonrojado.

–Pero lo hiciste increíble, no pensaba que el fútbol era tan divertido. –dije tratando de animarlo.

– Gracias, entonces la próxima vez espero contar con tu apoyo. –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– Claro. –respondí.

Al llegar al vestuario sentí las punzantes miradas de mis compañeras, si las miradas matasen yo habría muerto unas cien veces por lo menos. No tenía fuerza para discutir con ninguna de ellas, así que decidí ignorarlas y me acerqué a Hana y Aiko.

– ¿Doremi, por qué no animaste a Kotake, es que acaso ya no son amigos? –preguntó Hana con un tono triste.

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió tremendamente, no es que él y yo no fuésemos amigos es solo que quise animar a Akatsuki, eso era todo.

– ¿Eh? Bueno a Kotake ya lo animaban muchas chicas y Akatsuki lo estaba haciendo muy bien, por eso, por eso yo lo quise animar. –respondí un poco nerviosa.

– Realmente nunca cambiará lo despistada que eres. –dijo Aiko con un largo suspiro.

No entendí el significado de aquellas palabras, era despistad sí, pero tampoco era para tanto. Al llegar a clase muchas chicas rodearon a Kotake diciendo lo increíble que había estado en el partido, solo les agradeció su apoyo y se sentó en un pupitre. Nuestra tutora, la maestra Rikka entro en el aula y parecía bastante disgustada, estábamos en problemas.

– ¿Es que no me podéis dar un descaso? –dijo la maestra con un enorme suspiro y un tono enojado mientras nos miraba directamente.


	7. Capítulo 7: Septimo despiste

Capítulo 7: Séptimo despiste

El murmullo que hacíamos mientras los profesores hacían clase era constante. Por ello muchos se habían quejado con nuestra tutora sobre nuestro mal comportamiento. Esto ocasionó un cambio estructural importante en nuestra clase.

– Vuestros profesores se han quejado de que habláis mucho durante clase, por eso he decido que para que la clase funcione os voy a cambiar de compañeros. –terminó diciendo nuestra tutora tremendamente enfadada.

Un enorme barullo inundó la clase, ninguno de mis compañeros estaba de acuerdo, y yo tampoco, claro; pero con una escalofriante mirada de nuestra tutora nos vimos resignados a aceptar su propuesta; ella era una persona de armas tomar y molestarla no era una buena idea.

Rápidamente nos fue nombrando uno a uno para ubicarnos con nuestros nuevos compañeros.

– Akatsuki, tú te sentarás al lado de Aiko. –sentenció ella. León miró de reojo a Aiko, seguro le molestaba que se sentase con otro chico, aunque este fuese su amigo.

– Hana tú te sentarás con León. –anunció. Aiko miró fijamente a Hana, seguro que estaba deseado ser ella la que se sentase con él, pero eso jamás lo diría abiertamente.

– Momoko con Okajima. –dijo ella. Ellos sí que tenían suerte, les había tocado juntos.

Cuando me nombró me temía lo peor; solo quedaban tres compañeros. Midori, que era la jefa del club de fans de Kotake quien me odiaba por razones ajenas a mí. El propio Kotake, que la idea en si ya era un suicidio y Reika Tamaki. De los tres prefería mil veces sentarme con Reika, era verdad que en la primaria Misora no habíamos sido lo que se llama amigas, pero poco a poco dejo de ser tan pedante y ahora me caía mucho mejor. Era cierto que aún teníamos nuestros roces pero ya no tanto como en la primaria, además era una buena amiga de Hana.

Cuando nuestra tutora anunció que me sentaría con Kotake mi mundo se desmoronó, eso significaba que iba a ser constantemente molestada por sus ridículas fans cegadas por celos injustificados y por él mismo. ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en ponernos siempre juntos?

La clase empezó en silencio, algunos no estaban de acuerdo con su nuevo compañero, otros estaban encantados y a algunos no les interesaba. Miré a Kotake, se me hacía raro que no me molestase; se encontraba concentrado tomando apuntes, eso era mucho mejor que tener que soportar sus bromas. La hora pasó aún más lenta de lo que esperaba, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra. Cuando por fin tocó la campana él se levantó sin decir nada y se fue hacia sus amigos. Aquello me molestó totalmente casi parecía que no existiera. Corrí molesta hacia él y lo empujé.

– ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, POR QUÉ ME EMPUJAS, ES QUE ACASO TE HE HECHO ALGO?! –dijo gritando tremendamente molesto y con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

Su grito resonó por toda la clase, ocasionando un silencio absoluto, cuando yo lo molestaba jamás había reaccionado así, solo me devolvía la broma.

– Vamos Tetsuya, cálmate. –dijo Kimura tratando de calmarlo.

– Estoy calmando Takao, pero hay personas que no saben lo inoportunas y molestas que llegan a ser. –dijo mirándome con un rostro enfadado.

Su mirada era tan fría, nunca lo había visto mirarme así, aquello hizo sentirme realmente mal. Se dirigió a la salida sin ni siquiera mirar hacia mí; escuchaba como sus fans se regocijaban de ello diciendo cosas como "se lo tiene merecido" "parece que por fin la ha puesto en su lugar".

– ¿Doremi, estás bien? –preguntó Hana tremendamente preocupada.

No podía responder, sentía que mi vista cada vez se comenzaba a hacer más borrosa. Una mano conocida me tapó los ojos y me sacó rápidamente del salón.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Akatsuki una vez fuera del salón.

– Sí, gracias –dije casi susurrando.

– ¿Os habéis peleado? –preguntó él.

– No, no sé por qué estaba tan molesto. –dije con un puchero. – Gracias por todo, pero tengo que hablar con él. –dije molesta.

Salí a buscar a Kotake, mis cinco sentidos habían vuelto a la normalidad y me encontraba terriblemente furiosa, ¿quién se creía que era? Yo no era ninguna de sus tontas fans para que me gritase de esa manera. Lo vi a lo lejos, estaba conversando con Aiko, cosa que me sorprendió, decidí acercarme sigilosamente para saber de lo que hablaban pero ella me vio.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó mirándome sospechosamente.

– ¿Yo? ¡¿Qué haces tú?! ¡Cómo le hablas después de cómo me gritó frente a toda la clase! –dije tremendamente enfadada mientras lo señalaba indignada.

– Deberías arreglar esto rápido o la maestra Lala se molestará porque no has ido a entrenar. –dijo ella para luego irse y dejarnos solos.

Kotake estaba parado mirándome fijamente, su mirada se había suavizado, pero mi enojo no.

– ¡Tonto! –dije muy enfadada.

Soltó un suspiro y me despeinó la cabeza.

– Realmente eres una despistada, lo siento. Aiko tiene razón, deberías apresurarte o la maestra Lala se enfadará. –dijo mientras caminaba lejos de mí.

No entendía en absoluto su comportamiento, pero aunque lo negase en el fondo me alegraba arreglar las cosas con él.


	8. Capítulo 8: Octavo Despistes

Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero igual espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews.

Capítulo 8: Octavo despiste

Corrí a toda prisa al aula de música, hoy era la última práctica antes del concierto, y por culpa de Kotake llegaría tarde.

– Siento mucho la demora. –me disculpé apresuradamente con la señorita Lala.

– Está bien, no te preocupes, comencemos. –dijo ella.

Me senté rápidamente al piano y comencé con la práctica, me encontraba muy relajada y tranquila, sentía como mis dedos se acompasaban a las teclas del piano y juntos formábamos una maravillosa melodía. Al terminar me encontré con la maravillada mirada de la mestra.

– Vaya Doremi, si tocas así en el recital incluso opacarás a los del coro. –rio la maestra.

– No creo que sea para tanto. –dije negando con mis dos manos.

Al terminar regresé al salón, por culpa de Kotake al llegar tarde no me dio tiempo de comer mi bocadillo y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Sentía como mi estómago sonaba, estaba realmente avergonzada. Esperaba que nadie lo hubiese escuchado, pero mi esperanza se vio truncada cuando escuché una ligera risilla atrás mío.

– ¿No has comido? –preguntó Akatsuki divertido ante la situación.

En ese momento pude sentir como mi rostro se volvía rojo, estaba muy avergonzada. Él me ofreció una barrita que yo acepté dudosa.

– Gracias. –dije en un susurro con mucha vergüenza. Él sonrió mientras volvía a su sitio.

Al llegar a mi asiento esperaba ver la cara de bobo de Kotake a mi costado, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Se me hacía extraño, ya que su mochila tampoco se encontraba. ¿Se habría ido?

Cuando las clases terminaron estaba esperando a las chicas, pero dijeron que no podíamos volver juntas. A medio camino me encontré con Kotake, fui despistada al no darme cuenta de dónde venía.

– Hola. –dije yo al encontrármelo. Su rostro fue un poema, parecía que no quería que lo viese.

– Dojimi, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó tremendamente nervioso.

– Volver a casa. ¿Por qué no has ido a clase? –pregunté mirándolo sospechosamente.

– Tenía que arreglar papeleos. –dijo él ya más calmado. – Bueno Dojimi, nos vemos mañana, tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo despidiéndose de mí.

Cuando se fue me dejo un montón de dudas, no comprendía muy bien porqué se había puesto nervioso al principio pero luego se tranquilizó de repente.

A la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo se despertó automáticamente. Seguramente sentía los nervios a causa del recital. Caminaba hacia la escuela cuando me choqué con Kotake y luego con Akatsuki. No se presentaba como un buen día si no paraba de tener accidente cada dos por tres, realmente estaba muy nerviosa.


	9. Capítulo 9: Noveno despiste

Capítulo 9: Noveno despiste

El auditorio estaba lleno, un montón de padres, chicos de otros grados y clases formaban al público. Aunque yo no era la persona que iba a cantar frente a toda esa multitud me sentía totalmente nerviosa. En cambio Hana conversaba tranquilamente con Kota; sí que se habían hecho muy amigos. Cuando me vio se acercó a mi junto con él.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, estas un poco pálida? –dijo muy preocupada mientras tocaba mi frente.

– Sí, estoy bien, me encuentro un poco nerviosa, eso es todo. –dije tratando de no preocuparla.

– Tú tranquila, ya verás cómo lo harás bien. –habló Kota tratando de tranquilizarme.

– Sí, él tiene razón, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. –inquirió Hana.

– Los siguientes somos nosotros, no os preocupéis todo va a ir bien. –dijo la maestra Lala tratando de darnos algo de tranquilidad.

Al pasar a ese enorme escenario me fije en mis padres. Mi papá parecía tan emocionado como mi mamá; él llevaba una cámara de vídeo y ella una fotográfica. Luego mi vista se desvió hacia mis amigas, estaba Aiko con Momoko, que estaba sentada con Okajima, Ompu con Tooru y finalmente Hazuki con Masaru. Mi sorpresa fue ver a Akatsuki y Kotake en la primera fila, en este momento debían estar entrenando para el partido de mañana. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? Cuando toqué sin querer mi bolsillo sentí un extraño bulto. Al cogerlo me sorprendí encontrar un hermoso amuleto, no sabía quién lo había puesto. Era de un fuerte color rojo escarlata con un toque dorado en las cintas. En ese momento mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Akatsuki. ¿Podría haber sido él? Era lo suficientemente detallista como para ser él. Pero, ¿en qué momento me lo había puesto? Entonces recordé cuando habíamos chocado hace unos instantes, seguramente aprovechó esa oportunidad para ponérmelo sin que me diera cuenta.

Me senté en el piano y empecé con la melodía, todos mis nervios se habían disipado gracias a aquel pequeño amuleto que me reconfortó de tranquilidad. Las voces de los participantes del coro y el piano se juntaban espléndidamente. Al terminal el recital pude escuchar los aplausos de la gente, me sentía muy complacida y agradecí por haber podido participar.

– ¡Doremi, Hana, han estado increíbles! –dijo Hazuki acercándose después de vernos salir.

– Gracias, chicas. –dijo Hana tremendamente animada porqué todas estaban allí.

De repente Kota apareció y le pidió a Hana si podía hablar con ella en privado, a todos nos sorprendió, pero Hana aún más. Para mi sorpresa Kotake empujó ligeramente a Hana hacia Kota, le dijo una cosa en el oído ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en ella que la hizo reaccionar. Kota miró con desconfianza a Kotake, pero él le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Cuando Hana regresó tenía una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro y la cara muy roja.

– Gracias Tetsuya. –dijo Hana mientras lo abrazaba. Mi boca se desencajó de lo enormemente sorprendida que estaba. ¿Por qué le estaba agradeciendo? ¿Me habría despistado otra vez?

– ¡KOTAKE, AKATSUKI, CORRERÁN 50 VUELTAS POR SALTARSE EL ENTRENAMIENTO! –gritó el entrenador corriendo detrás de ellos dos.

Todos nos reímos al ver como el entrenador parecía una bestia furiosa que gritaba el nombre de ellos dos mientras los correteaba por todo el patio.

Al salir disparados por el entrenado no pude ser capaz de agradecerles apropiadamente por ir al recital a apoyarme, por ello decidí esperarlos hasta que terminara su entrenamiento. Nunca esperé que tardasen tanto, el entrenador realmente estaba enfadado con ellos. Al verlos parecían volver de un entrenamiento infernal, estaban sucios, sudados y muy cansados.

– ¡Chicos! –grité mientras agitaba mis manos para que me vieran. Sus rostros parecían sorprendidos al verme así que se acercaron a mí.

– ¿Que pasa Dojimi, te gusta acosarme? –dijo riendo Kotake. Una risa burlona se formó en mi rostro, quería darle las gracias también pero ahora ya no me apetecía.

– No me hagas reír, yo no soy una de tus locas fans. –dije altaneramente. – Quería hablar con Akatsuki. – dije yo. Él solamente hecho un suspiro y se fue al vestidor.

– Gracias por venir a verme. – dije yo mirándolo fijamente.

– No es nada, lo volvería a hacer encantado. Incluso si tuviera que volver a repetir este horrible entrenamiento. –dijo riendo.

Quería agradecerle por lo del amulo aunque no me encontraba del todo segura de que fuese él. Entonces Kotake salió de los vestuarios y no me atreví a preguntarle.

– Mañana os iré a animar a los dos, gracias por ir a verme. –dije gritando mientras corrí a casa.


	10. Capítulo 10: Decimo despiste

Capítulo 10: Decimo Despiste

El sol brillaba fuertemente, los aficionados gritaban emocionados por el partido, era la primera vez que nuestro instituto se clasificaba para las regionales y todos en la escuela estaban tremendamente felices. Todo se debía a que ese año nuestro equipo era realmente increíble. Teníamos de medio campo a Kimura, de defensa a Akatsuki, de portero a León y de delantero a Kotake. Realmente era increíble como cambiaba cuando se encontraba jugando fútbol, nadie podría creer que era el mismo niño que me había molestado desde que tengo memoria.

Le había dicho a él y a Akatsuki que estaría allí en el partido, ya que ellos se habían saltado sus prácticas para apoyarme en el recital de ayer. Gritaba emocionada al verlos correr de un lado para otro y cuando Kotake se acercaba a la portería o el equipo contrario se acercaba demasiado a la nuestra mis nervios aumentaban y sentía a mi corazón salir de mi pecho.

Estábamos toda la clase animándolos con toda nuestra fuerza, incluso nuestra tutora. Cuando finalizó el partido no podíamos estar más orgullosos de ellos, habían ganado 3 – 1. Lo habían hecho increíble, habían jugado muy bien. Cuando quise acercarme a ellos un cúmulo de gente los tenía rodeados dándoles felicidades por su victoria, las chicas estaban como locas.

– Que hicieran caso a Kotake lo entiendo, pero ¿a León? Que mal gusto. –dijo disgustada Aiko.

Me reí ante su comentario, estaba celosa de que tantas chicas lo estuvieran acosado.

– No eres la más apropiada para reírte. –dijo Aiko avergonzada.

– Tú tranquila, yo creo que León te prefiere. –dijo Tooru muy serio mientras Ompu reía.

– Tu si estas tranquila porque Tooru está a tu lado. –molestó Aiko, mirando a Ompu y Tooru, eso ocasionó un gran sonrojo en ellos y comenzaron a negar indignados.

– Come on girls, no os peleéis. –dijo Momoko tratando de calmar la situación.

– ¡Tu no hables, que tienes a Okajima! –dijeron Ompu y Aiko a la vez.

Momoko parecía un semáforo averiado, estaba rojísima y le salía humo de la cabeza, Okajima miraba a otra parte tratando de volverse invisible. Hazuki y Masaru negaban con la cabeza, a veces sus compañeros llegaban a ser muy infantiles con sus sentimientos. Marina también estaba enfadada de que su novio estuviese rodeada de tantas chicas pero no decía nada. Hasebe, Mutsumi, Hana y Kota reían divertidos por la escena que habían ocasionado nuestros amigos.

Después de todo el revuelo del partido decidimos festejarlo todos juntos, fuimos al restaurante donde trabajaba Aiko y comimos allí.

– Vaya Aiko, cuantas parejas me has traído, incluso a tu novio. –dijo riendo el dueño del local.

Aiko y León miraron a otro lado mientras un claro sonrojo comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas, aunque no eran los únicos que se encontraban así. Comimos y reímos un montón, a veces había ciertas indirectas hacia las parejas todavía no oficiales, pero que solo faltaba tiempo.

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido, Akatsuki recibió una llamada de Fujio, así que salió del restaurante, después todos poco a poco se fueron yendo hasta quedar Kotake y yo.

– Vamos, te llevo a tu casa. –dijo Kotake de repente.

Su propuesta me sorprendió, pero como ya estaba oscureciendo decidí aceptarla. Hablamos de cosas sin sentido como cuando me molestaba cado dos por tres, pero que aún no cambiábamos. De repente me choqué contra un chico, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi ex. Estaba vez me encontraba mucho más serena que en nuestro primer encuentro aunque no estaba Akatsuki para salvarme.

– ¿No está tu noviecito para protegerte? –dijo mi ex claramente indignado.

– No hace falta, yo solo me basto para aplastarte, sabandija. –dijo Kotake molesto y preparándose para dar el primer golpe.

Esto no me gustaba, él no era tan prudente como Akatsuki lo más seguro es que acabase mal. Tal y como lo creí segundos después ambos se daban golpes, Kotake lograba esquivarlos bastante bien, pero recibió uno fuerte que le partió el labio y dejo un feo moretón en su mejilla. Pero logró ahuyentarlo con dos buenos puñetazos. Rápidamente fui a auxiliarlo y lo llevé a mi casa, para mi suerte mis padres no se encontraban, habían salido con Popu a cenar.


	11. Capítulo 11: Onceavo despiste

Capítulo 11: Onceavo despiste

Mi habitación parecía que se hacía cada vez más grande, o yo cada vez más pequeña. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y se notaba en mis manos temblorosas mientras le limpiaba la herida del contorno de su boca por el puñetazo. No era la primera vez que estábamos solos y tan cerca el uno del otro en mi habitación, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy avergonzada. Cuando mi mirada se cruzaba accidentalmente con la suya rápidamente la apartaba rehusándome a tener más contacto de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario con él.

– No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. –dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana de mi habitación.

Me sorprendí por su comentario, no era mi intención que pensase eso, realmente quería ayudarlo y curarlo. Era mi culpa que se hiriese de esa forma, no lo podía dejar solo, además aunque la herida no era grave, me sentía muy culpable por ocasionarle esos problemas.

– No es eso. –dije tremendamente arrepentida. Su cara se suavizó y formó una burlona sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, no es nada, él sí que se llevó un par buen de golpes. –dijo él riendo.

A veces me sorprendía lo maduro que podía llegar a ser, sin palabras pudo entender que yo me sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido. Tal vez me había equivocado y sí había cambiado más de lo que yo creía. Después de curarle su herida me dio las gracias y me dijo que tenía que ir a casa porque iban a llegar unos invitados y ya se le he había hecho tremendamente tarde y seguramente su madre estaría hecha una fiera cuando lo vea. Lo acompañé a la puerta y lo vi marchar corriendo. Al ver alejarse su ancha espalda me di cuenta cuanto habíamos cambiado, ya no éramos los mismos, y por un momento entendí por qué era tan popular con las chicas.

Al día siguiente cuando fui al instituto ya casi no quedaba señal del golpe, me tranquilicé bastante. No lo demostraba pero realmente estaba muy preocupada por ese tonto. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron rápidamente se formó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro; él sabía que estaba preocupada y agradecida y pensé que se quería aprovechar de ello. Pero no hizo ninguno de sus habituales comentarios haciéndome poner en guardia.

Con el transcurrir de los minutos y sin ningún comentario de su parte, me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, como una presa que espera a que su depredador ataque. Aunque yo jamás sería su presa, nunca; acabaría yo antes con él. Sabía que me encontraba nerviosa y parecía disfrutar de ello. En medio de la clase me miraba de reojo y en su rostro se formaba la silueta de una risa burlona; él sabía que a mí no me gusta deberle nada y se aprovechaba completamente de ello.

Cuando las clases terminaron no podía aguantarlo más, así que le dije que quería a cambio por haberme ayudado, volvió a poner esa ridícula sonrisa suya y me dijo que me estaba preocupando por tonterías, que no quería nada, que no hay que agradecer por tener que salvar a un pobre animal en problemas. No caía en la cuenta de sus insinuaciones hasta segundos más tarde, para después perseguirle como loca por toda la clase gritando todo tipo de cosas en su contra.

Las risas de mis compañeros inundaban el aula y algunos de sus amigos gritaban cosas como "ya salgan" o "sí que se quieren". Pero me hacía la despistada y hacía que no los oía mientras lo seguía corretean. Entonces mis amigas se unieron al revuelo.

– ¡Vamos Kotake no seas infantil y dile! –gritó Aiko a todo pulmón, haciéndolo sonrojar mucho.

Cuando llegué a casa Popu se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo tele y parecía muy molesta.

– ¿Estas molesta? –pregunté mientras me sentaba al otro costado del sofá.

Pero no decía nada, así que decidí volver a intentar preguntarle.

–Vamos ¿Qué ocurre? –volví a preguntar tranquilamente. – ¿Ha pasado algo en el cole?

Su cara cambió drásticamente a una de sorpresa y su mueca de enfado despareció por completo para dejar una de asombro y perplejidad. Parecía que quería ocultarlo a toda costa. Por ello decidí que lo mejor era no presionarla y que si quería decírmelo yo la apoyaría.

– No tienes porqué decímelo si no quieres. –dije calmadamente.

Me miró fijamente y unas delgadas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y me abrazó con fuerza mientras casi inaudiblemente decía "Kimitaka es un tonto".


	12. Capítulo 12: Doceavo despiste

Capítulo 12: Doceavo despiste

Las tiendas estaban repletas de chicas con ansias por comprar chocolate, el dulce aroma del amor volando por el cielo, la esencia de una adelantada primavera en el aire; todas esas coincidencias solo podían significar una cosa. El día de San Valentín se acercaba. Este año no tenía a nadie especial a quien entregarles mis chocolates, por ello decidí hacer muchos chocolates de la amistad para todos mis amigos y ayudar a Popu con el suyo.

Llegué a casa con dos bolsas repletas de tabletas de chocolate, me había pasado, pero mejor que sobrase a que faltara, así podría comer los que sobrasen.

– ¿Es que quieres dar chocolates a toda la escuela? –dijo Popu mirando las dos enormes bolsas.

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse todas las tabletas en la olla más grande que pude encontrar, prendí el fuego y deje que se derritiesen. Popu estaba a mi lado viendo como las tabletas se volvían una masa marrón. Su mirada era diferente del año pasado donde solo hizo para sus amigos, esta vez era muy diferente, ya que este era un verdadero chocolate de San Valentín. Mi hermanita había crecido y se había convertido en una hermosa chica; no había cambiado el hecho de que los chicos de su clase la persiguieran, a diferencia de uno. Kimitaka poco a poco dejo de molestar a Popu y su relación se fue enfriando hasta solo hablarse cuando fuera necesario. Ella no se dio cuenta que de entre todos los chicos él era especial. Ella sí que era despistada, no darse cuenta de eso puede ser muy peligroso, ya que si uno no actúa a tiempo lo puede perder.

Cuando terminamos de hacer los chocolates, al compararlos quede en shock, mi hermana tenía un precioso chocolate en forma de corazón, en el medio estaba decorado con las siluetas de flores y el nombre de Kimitaka en el medio. Mis chocolates parecían salidos de una pesadilla.

– Nunca cambiará el hecho de que eres una mala cocinera. –rio Popu mientras los miraba. Mis mofletes se inflaron de enfado y juré no volver a ayudarla, era una mala agradecida.

Al día siguiente antes de ir a mi clase fui a la de Ompu, Hazuki y Momoko. Mi sorpresa fue ver a Momoko con Okajima tomados de la mano, cuando me acerqué ella saltó hacia mí y me dijo que se había confesado y que él sentía lo mismo. Los felicité y le di un chocolate a cada uno para luego dirigirme hacia Masuru y Hazuki que también parecían irradiar amor. Por último fui con Ompu se encontraba sola, cuando le di mi chocolate esbozó un pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunté extrañado por su comportamiento. Mire a su alrededor y no vi a Tooru por ningún lado. – ¿Dónde está Tooru?

– Él está enfermo. –dijo despreocupadamente. Entonces lo entendí, ella también quería confesarse, parecía que este día había dado fuerzas a todos.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no me acompañas a dejarle este chocolate? –dije yo tratando de animarla.

Sus blancas mejillas se pintaron de escarlata y dijo que no era necesario que ella se lo daría. Así que le animé y le desee suerte, no quería público cuando se confesara, era una estrella.

Al regresar a mi clase vi unas cuantas cajas con chocolates en el asiento de los chicos de futbol. Akatsuki, León, Kimura daban las gracias a las chicas y parecían nerviosos por tanta atención. Marina fue hacía su novio y le dio su chocolate haciendo que las demás chicas se alejaran inmediatamente. Aiko llamó a León y él acudió rápidamente entonces tomó su mano y ella puso una mueca molesta y se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Me acerque y les di uno de mis chocolates, entonces Akatsuki preguntó si no tendría uno para él, bromeé y le dije que se me habían acabado, entonces puso pucheros. Saqué otro de mi bolso y se lo entregué, este era un poco más especial. Para él y Kotake hice chocolates en forma de pelota para que les diera suerte en su próximo partido. El me agradeció y me dio un beso en la frente provocándome un enorme sonrojo.

– No deberías aceptar este tipo de cosas Akatsuki, te necesito vivo para nuestro partido. –dijo Kotake, llevaba su mochila llena de chocolates y en su manos dos enormes bolsas repletas, además de que su pupitre también estaba lleno. Eso de alguna manera me molesto.

– Entonces no te tienes que preocupar, para ti no hay. –dije muy molesta. Una enorme mueca se formó en su rostro y fue a su asiento.

No hablamos en todo el día y eso solo hacía ponerme de más mal humor. Veía un montón de chicas confesar sus sentimientos pero él las rechazaba, entonces una de ellas le preguntó si había alguien que le gustaba, y él asintió. Me sorprendió bastante, no sabía que había alguien que le gustara, de alguna forma mi pecho se estremeció y no pude concentrarme el resto del día.

Entonces Akatsuki cuando las clases terminaron me invitó a salir a comer.


	13. Capítulo 13: Treceavo despiste

Capítulo 13: Treceavo despiste

Un sabroso aroma llenó todo el local, el sonido que ocasionó ese jugoso bistec cuando hizo contacto con la plancha, una hermosa sinfonía, pero también una larga espera para probarlo.

Cuando la camarera puso el plato con mi delicioso bistec noté como mi boca se hacía agua. Hacía tiempo que no había visto un bistec de esa calidad, aún no perdonaba a Kotake por comerse el último trozo de sabroso bistec de cumpleaños hace años atrás y ahora aún más por lo que había ocurrido con mi chocolate. Realmente estaba agradecía a Akatsuki por haberme traído a ese lugar y haberse ofrecido amablemente a pagar por ambos.

Cada vez me convencía más que él era quien me dio el amuleto y ya no sentía la necesidad de preguntarle por ello. Cuando me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a comer me sorprendió. Aún seguía molesta por lo ocurrido con los chocolates y no se me iba ese horrible sabor amargo de la boca por lo que sin dudar acepté su oferta. Pasmos un rato muy agradable, estaba muy contenta que no me despisté cuando Kotake entró al restaurante y no lo vi. Él nos estaba observando detenidamente sin perderse ningún detalle y ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta.

– ¿Te gusta Kotake? –preguntó sin muchos rodeos. Me atraganté con un trozo del bistec y luego comencé a reír como loca, no podía creer que me preguntase tales cosas.

– Eso sería, sería. Kotake es como, como… Lo que quiero decir. Lo que quiero decir es que es imposible, somos amigos, jamás sentiría algo más por él, así que tú tampoco empieces. –dije.

Me levanté y me dirigí al lavabo, apenas entré mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sentía como mis mejillas se volvían rojas y a mi mente aparecía el rostro de Kotake. Me dirigí a la pica y me tiré agua helada, logrando tranquilizarme un poco. Las palabras de Akatsuki me había descolocado por completo, mi cara y mi corazón se habían calmado un poco, pero seguían viniendo miles de imágenes mías y de Kotake juntos. Era la primera vez que me ponía a pensar en eso, pero era imposible. ¡IMPOSIBLE! Tenía que salir, no querría preocupar a Akatsuki y tampoco ser mal educada con él.

Al salir lo vi sentado en la mesa, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando me vio esbozó una sonrisa. Me dijo que ya había pagado y que me acompañaría a casa, asentí sin decir nada y salimos del restaurante. Kotake había escuchado todo, y estaba muy molesto.

– Me alegra que no te guste. –dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras caminábamos.

– ¿Por? –pregunté intrigada mientras lo miraba muy confundida.

Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas y me tomó de la mano.

– ¡Me gustas, sal conmigo! –dijo tremendamente sonrojado y mirando al suelo. – No tienes que responderme ahora, pero quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. –dijo él.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, entré a mi habitación y caí rendida en mi cama. Lo que pensaba que sería un día tranquilo se transformó en uno realmente ajetreado.

Lo que no sabía es que Kotake nos siguió y fue capaz de escuchar la conversación, ese día sí que había tenido muchos despistes.

Popu al verme me dio las gracias y me dijo que le había ido muy bien con Kimitaka, al menos a una de las dos este día le fue bien, me alegraba. Ahora que lo recordaba me preguntaba cómo le habría ido a Ompu con Tooru. Seguro que no tenía de que preocuparme, es Ompu al fin y al cabo; además todos sabemos que Tooru está profundamente enamorado de ella.


	14. Capítulo 14: Último despiste

Entramos en la recta final, espero haberlos entretenido y que leáis el final de esta historia.

Capítulo 14: Catorceavo despiste

Corría con toda mi fuerza para no llegar tarde, me había vuelto a demorar al despertar. Esa mañana había mucho viento y al llegar a clase no tenía muy buen aspecto, mis cabellos parecían haber sido atacados por un enfadado enjambre de abejas. Al sentarme en asiento vi que una chica de largo cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca lo ocupaba. La maestra Rikka dijo que eso me pasaba por llegar tarde, tuve que ir hacia la última fila resignada a haber perdido mi asiento.

Eso tenía algo bueno, al menos por hoy no me sentaría con el bobo de Kotake. Al mirar en su dirección me sorprendí al ver una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. No veía una de esas desde que me llevó a caballito en la excursión de sexto grado cuando me torcí el pie. Sentí una ligera opresión en mi pecho, no me gustaba esa chica, además todos los chicos parecían mirarla de reojo. Incluso Akatsuki que se había confesado ayer la estaba mirando uy atentamente. Al finalizar las primeras horas nos reunimos todas en el patio.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes ese puchero? –dijo Aiko imaginándose la razón.

– La cara de una persona celosa es muy graciosa. –rio Momoko con su característica risa.

– Yo creo que ahora es todo celos. –dijo Hazuki con un sonrisa disimulada.

– Yo también lo creo. –dijo Ompu divirtiéndose de mi situación.

Una clara mueca de perplejidad se posó en mi cara, como podían pensar que eran celos lo que sentía por la chica nueva, no la conocía lo suficiente como para sentir celos. Era totalmente ridículo, no estaba celosa, Akatsuki y Kotake podían mirarla todo lo que quisieran.

– Bueno Tetsuya y la chica nueva parecían conocerse. –dijo Hana bastante seria.

Aquello me dejó en blanco. ¿Se conocían, cuándo, dónde? Yo no recordaba haberla visto nunca.

– Es su amiga de la infancia. –dijo calmadamente la voz de Masaru, que venía a ver a Hazuki.

– ¡AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA! –gritaron todas menos yo tremendamente sorprendidas.

Al acabar el patio no me podía quitar esas palabras de la cabeza, su amiga de la infancia. No lo podía creer. ¡Nunca me habló de ella! Por alguna extraña razón eso me molestó, y en mi pecho comenzaba a tener de vuelta esa horrible opresión. Al entrar a clase la chica aún seguía en mi sitio, ocupándolo como si fuera suyo. El asiento al lado de Kotake era mío, ¡MÍO!

Al fijarme mejor vi que no era la única que tenía la mirada puesta en ella. El club de fans de Kotake tenía una extraña aura roja a su alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón eso me tranquilizó, con ellas cerca no lo iba a tener nada fácil. En aquel momento paré, ¿qué estaba diciendo, no lo iba a tener fácil? Seguramente el hecho de no haber dormido mucho por la confesión de Akatsuki me hacía pensar en cosas innecesarias, un despiste más a mí ya extensa colección.

Cuando terminaron las clases Kotake estaba hablando muy animadamente con ella, escuchaba como decían que hacían una linda pareja y eso me ponía de un humor de perros.

– ¿Estas celosa? –preguntó Akatsuki viendo a la pareja.

Yo negué rápidamente pero por su cara parecía no creerme, entonces por un impulsivo despiste tomé su mano y le di un beso en su mejilla.

– Debo entender eso como que sí te gusto. –dijo el extremadamente rojo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante sus palabras, no sabía qué hacer. Mi mirad inconscientemente buscó la de Kotake pero él seguía hablando con aquella chica, así que de un arranque acepté su propuesta.


	15. Capítulo 15: Recuento de mis despistes

Capítulo 15: Recuento de mis despistes

Me molestaba mucho el hecho de tener que ver su cercanía, sentía como mi sangre hervía cuando ella sobrepasaba su espacio personal y que él no dijera nada. Pero estaba mucho más molesta conmigo por aceptar salir con Akatsuki; no debí hacerlo. Ayer cuando las chicas se enteraron me dijeron que está cometiendo un terrible error, que solo lo lastimaría y aunque yo negara en el fondo sabía que era así. Que a mí no me gustaba Akatsuki; todo me resultaría más fácil si así fuera pero no, no era así. Realmente era la chica más desafortunada del mundo.

Las chicas me dijeron que todo esto me pasaba por no darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y no comprendía que era lo que me querían decir.

– Tu primer despiste fue no darte cuenta de las indirectas que te dimos cuando cortaste con tu novio. –dijo Hazuki.

– El segundo fue no querer ver que Kotake sabía lo de tu ex, porque se preocupaba por ti. –comentó Ompu.

– Tu tercero fue no darte cuenta que gracias a Kotake te despejaste completamente del tema de tu ex. –habló Hazuki.

– El cuarto no fue tu culpa, pero si no te hubieras despistado no te habrías encontrado con tu ex. –dijo Aiko. – Pero tu quinto fue genial, porque no te diste cuenta que Kotake vio cuando Akatsuki te salvó y se fue de clases para averiguar cosas sobre tu ex. Lo que nos lleva a tu sexto y séptimo despiste, animar a Akatsuki cuando lo que te quise decir es que animaras a Kotake logrando que se enfadar de lo celoso que estaba y que te gritara frente a toda la clase.

Sus palabras me dejaban perpleja, inconscientemente no quería dejar de ver a Kotake como algo más que un amigo.

– No pongas esa cara girl, aún tienes más desistes. –habló Momoko. – Tu octavo y noveno despiste fue pensar que ese amuleto te lo dio Akatsuki, cuando en verdad fue Kotake, yo lo vi comprarlo en la tienda que fue de donde salía el día que se encontraron y que tú no te diste cuenta.

¿Entonces el amuleto que guardaba con tanto cariño había sido un regalo de Kotake?

– Doremi realmente eres despistada. –dijo Hana. – Tu decimo despiste fue no querer percatarte de que Kotake estaba madurando, como cuando me ayudo con Kota. El onceavo despiste fue no querer escuchar como nuestros compañeros decían que ambos hacían una buena pareja.

– Tu despiste número doce fue decir que yo era despistada con mis sentimientos respecto a Kimitaka cuando tú no te dabas cuenta de los tuyos. –habló Popu entrando de repente a la conversación.

Mis mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo, no quería seguir escuchando más.

– El treceavo fue que no supiste que Kotake vio y escuchó lo que paso en el restaurante y cuando Akatsuki se te confesó. –comentó Aiko. Mi cara se sorprendió, ¿cómo sabía eso? – Kotake me lo dijo. Yo era su confidente. –dijo ella.

– Tu último despiste, fue aceptar la propuesta de Akatsuki. –habló Ompu mientras negaba.

Después de todo lo que habían dicho me di cuenta de que me molestaba cuando otras chicas se acercaban a él, que sí tenía celos de su supuesta amiga de la infancia.

En verdad siempre lo supe, el fondo yo sabía que me gustaba Kotake, por fin lo entendía. Tenía que hablar con Akatsuki y decirle la verdad, no querría lastimarlo por mis estúpidos despistes y tampoco quería perder a Kotake.

Corrí en busca de Akatsuki, primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con él. Cundo me lo encontré se acercó y depositó un suave beso en mi frente.

– ¿Vas a ser sincera? –dijo con una melancólica sonrisa. Él sabía que era lo que quería decirle.

– Perdóname, yo… –pero él interrumpió.

– No te disculpes, eso solo me hará sentir peor. –dijo esbozando un triste sonrisa. – Ve y dile tus sentimientos, siempre me tendrás, soy tu amigo.

Estaba muy agradecida que lo entendiera y sobretodo de no perder su amistad. Corrí todo los que mis piernas podían en busca de Kotake, pero cuando lo encontré desearía no haberlo hecho.

Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, dos más y se acaba. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. :)


	16. Cap 16: No fueron despistes sino errores

Capítulo 16: No fueron despistes, sino errores.

Cuando por fin lo había entendido, cuando por fin comprendía mis sentimientos por él, ella lo besaba, besaba esos labios que quería para mí. Mis pies se quedaron inmóviles ante esa escena, no quería seguir viéndolo pero no podía moverme. Unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos haciéndome reaccionar y salí pitando de aquel horrible lugar.

Mis ojos se nublaban por mi lágrimas, no podía para de llorar, era la primera vez que me sentía así, ni siquiera cuando me enteré de que mi ex me había engañado. Hace poco creí que podía estar con él, que podía decirle de una vez por todos esos sentimientos que tenía reprimidos en mi corazón. Pero ahora eso ya no podría ser, seguramente ella se había convertido en su novia y mis oportunidades se habían desvanecido.

No habían sino despistes, fueron errores que yo misma creé, cavando mi propia tumba. Ahora nunca le podría decir que me gustaba, tendría que afrontar que lo había perdido, que yo no era la que a él que besaba o abrazaba, ni siquiera a la que miraba con dulzura. Todas esas cosas ahora le pertenecían a ella, ella que no tuvo despistes y que lo perdió por boba.

Al día siguiente llegué por primera vez muy temprano, tanto que aún no había ni un solo compañero en mi salón. Dudé si sentarme en mi sitio, pero así al menos podía estar cerca de él en clases.

No esperaba que la primera cara con la que me topase fuera la suya, estaba avergonzada y nerviosa, esto de enterarme de mis sentimientos no era bueno, solo me hacía las cosas más difíciles. Se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada y se puso a mirar hacia la ventana que se encontraba ligeramente abierta. La corriente mecía su pelo, se veía muy guapo, entonces recordé la escena de ayer y las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. Rápidamente traté de secarlas, pero él se dio cuenta.

– ¡Que pasa, te duele algo! –dijo tremendamente preocupada y agarrándome con su mano uno de mis hombros.

Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo ahora, por qué no me dejaba llorar tranquila, por qué no me dejaba olvidarlo. Su rostro se encontraba tan cerca del mío, me miraban fijamente. En un estúpido impulso lo besé y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no reaccionaba. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho enrojecí y salí corriendo, no podía mirarlo, ¡que había hecho!

No fue en mi busca y eso solo hacía sentirme más perdida, no tenía el valor de volver a entrar al aula así que fui a la sala de profesores y le dije a la maestra Rikka que no iba a ir a clases porque me encontraba mal. Ella al verme tan roja creyó que tenía fiebre y me mandó inmediatamente a casa.

Aquella corta pero dulce sensación no desaparecía de mis labios. Como había sido capaz de besarlo. ¡Tenía novia! Me sentía terriblemente culpable, no sabía ni siquiera que decirle para excusar mi ridículo comportamiento, mañana me disculparía pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la silueta de Kotake. Seguro estaba soñando, no podía estar en mi habitación.

– ¿Ya estas despierta? –preguntó un poco nervioso.

Era él, realmente era él. Genial, que iba a hacer, que iba a decir.

– ¿Por? Tú. No lo entiendo. Realmente no te entiendo. –dijo muy desesperado.

– ¿Estas enfadado por el beso? –pregunté mientras me cubría con las mantas. Su rostro enrojeció y todo se quedó en silencio.

– Estas saliendo con Akatsuki, no deberías besar a otros chicos. –dijo enfadado. ÉL aún pensaba que yo salía con Akatsuki, pero eso ya no era así.

– Rompí con él. –dije flojito pero me escuchó perfectamente, su rostro perplejo lo demostraba.

– ¿Por qué? Parecías muy feliz cuando estabas a su lado. –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Sentía que mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, temía que lo pudiese escuchar.

– Me di cuenta que no era el chico que en verdad me gustaba. –dije devolviéndole la intensa mirada. Podía sentir como mis mejillas se volvían rojas.

Me paré de la cama y me acerqué a él, cuando lo miraba parecía que solo estábamos nosotros.

– Te vi besarte con la chica nueva. –dije de golpe haciendo que se sorprendiera.

– Me dijo que le gustaba. Conozco a Mía desde niños porque nuestros padres son amigos, pero jamás he sentido algo más por ella que no fuera amistad. –dijo tranquilamente. – Siempre me ha gustado una despistada chica a la que siempre molestaba.

No podía ser, él, sentía lo mismo que yo. Sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente cuando mi mamá entró a la habitación provocando que nos separamos de golpe.

– Perdón, no sabía que tú y Kotake eran novios. –dijo mi mamá provocando en ambos un gran sonrojo.

– No se preocupe, yo ya me iba. Muchas gracias señora Harukaze. –dijo Kotake muy nervioso.

– Te acompaño a la puerta. –dije siguiéndolo.

Solo un capítulo más y daré por concluida esta historia.


	17. Capítulo 17: Todo por mis despistes

Este será el último capítulo disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Todo por mis despistes.

El pasillo de mi casa se hacía largo, parecía que jamás lo podría alcanzar, como en esos sueños donde corres hacia un lugar pero nunca llegas. Para mi suerte esto era la realidad y cuando lo alcancé lo tomé de la mano; haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran. No lo quería dejar, ahora que sabía que Mía no era su novia no estaba dispuesta a perderlo; no otra vez.

– Si me miras así me voy a abalanzar sobre ti y no me importará que estén tus padres. –dijo él con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro, haciendo que el mío se sonrojara notablemente.

– Bobo. –dije yo haciendo un puchero, haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera más dulce.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y creí que me iba a besar pero me apretó mis mofletes y se fue. Al día siguiente en la escuela todo parecía tranquilo, pero al ir a mi sitio vi a Mía volver a besar a Kotake. No lo entendía, él había dicho que no estaban saliendo. ¿Me había mentido? Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y fui hacia mi asiento como una fiera.

– Perdona, pero este asiento me pertenece. –dije con la voz más fría que pude encontrar.

– ¡Doremi! –exclamó sorprendido al verme. – Esto no es lo que parece yo… –pero lo interrumpí.

– No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, todo está muy claro. –dije muy molesta.

– No, no lo está. Ella fue la que me besó. –dijo él tratando de excusarse.

– Pero me devolviste el beso. –dijo Mía mientras se tocaba los suyos.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, estaba a punto de explotar y darle una fuerte bofetada. Entonces de golpe sentí sus labios contra los míos, aquel contacte era muy diferente de cuando lo besé ayer en clase. Era aún más dulce y cálido, podía sentir como una corriente atravesaba todo mi cuerpo; haciendo que todo y todos desparecieran.

– ¡Eres lo suficientemente tonta como para no darte cuenta que eres la única que me gusta, la única que siempre me ha gustado! –gritó tomándome de los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara.

Se formó un enorme silencio pero después nuestros compañeros comenzaron a animarnos.

– ¡Por fin, pensaba que nunca se lo dirías! –gritaba Kimura.

– Sí que se tardaron. –rio Aiko.

– ¡Felicidades parejita! –dijo Akatsuki.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy rojos, por un momento nos olvidamos de todos.

– Venga chicos, la clase va a empezar. Felicidades señorita Doremi. –habló nuestra tutora guiñándome un ojo.

Acaso todos se habían dado cuenta de eso. Acaso yo era la única. Todo por mis despistes.

Pero ya no importaba, lo único que era importante era que él y yo ya estábamos juntos y ningún futuro despiste lo cambiaría.

* * *

Acabó, espero que se haya divertido al menos la mitad de lo que me divirtió escribirlo. Gracias a los que lo han leído des del principio.


End file.
